Tangled Up in Storybrooke
by claroso
Summary: Rapunzel escapes from her mother and tries to start a life in post-curse Storybrooke. Will she be free of Gothel's influence? Note: Story will get darker later on and characters' personalities are different to fit their new backstories
1. A New Beginning

The bundle in Gothel's arm cried as she wove her way through the Enchanted Forest. She ignored it as she walked, eventually coming out in a clearing.

She finally stopped to quiet the baby nestled into her arms. "Hush, little one," she cooed, "we're almost there."

Walking to the center of the clearing, she nudged a small, glowing seed into the ground. She walked back the edge of the forest, turned to face the clearing, and raised her empty hand. Orange light collected around her arm as she slowly swung it upwards.

From the seed grew a tower, stone and wood pushing out of the group. The building moved upwards through the sky with long, drawn-out creak. A window appeared at the top, along with a door near the bottom.

Gothel stood back and admired her handiwork with a satisfied smile. "Well, that's that." She said to the blond-haired infant, who looked back with big green eyes. "We're home, Rapunzel."

* * *

Early in the morning, Rapunzel stood just inside the treeline and stared into the town. _There are so many people... _She marveled at the size of it, all of the different people walking who-knows-where, the quiet murmur of conversation between friends.

She took a deep breath and adjusted the satchel on her shoulder. "I can do this, I can do this," She murmured, trying to calm her nerves. Running a hand over herself, she checked—again—that her clothes and hair were in place. She was wearing her best outfit, a white blouse and a long purple skirt that almost reached her ankles. Her hair, which fell just past her waist, was pulled back in a ponytail. It was clean and shone like gold in the bright sunlight, like always, and was decorated with a few wildflowers she found on her walk here.

Her stomach churned nervously. The town suddenly looked too big, sounded too noisy. Rapunzel was almost wishing she was back with her mother, when she stopped herself. _No, anything is better than that. _She thought. _Come on, Punzie! This is what you've always wanted! _

She took a step away from the tree. Then another. And another. Suddenly she was walking down the streets of Storybrooke, grinning wildly with victory. Giddy, Rapunzel strolled through town, looking at _everything_. The shops, the houses, the people, the colors, the _everything_. This was even better than anythingshe had hoped for!

She was turned around, walking backward to study a detail on a shop window, when she ran into someone. The books he was carrying fell to the ground and his coffee splattered his shirt.

"Sorry!" Rapunzel cried. "Oh goodness, I'm so sorry!" She grabbed her handkerchief from her pocket and wiped at the spreading stain, probably doing more harm than good.

"No, it's fine."He smiled at her reassuringly. "Just-just an accident."

"Well, I'm sure it'll wash out." She said, worried, bending down to help him pick up his books.

"Really, it's okay. Don't worry about it." The man was tall, with balding red hair and round glasses. "I don't think we've met. I'm Archie, Archie Hopper." He said, holding out his hand.

She hesitatingly shook hands. "I'm Rapunzel."

"So, new in town?"

"Sort of. I used to live in the forest with my mother. Not, like, living in the forest! But, living in a cabin, in the forest. Anyway," Realizing she was rambling, she switched the subject. "Do you know if anyone is hiring? I need a job."

Archie smiled. "You can try Granny's. She might be able to help." He pointed to a busy diner across the street.

"Great!" She exclaimed loudly, then blushed, belatedly thinking that she sounded maybe a little too excited. "Thank you." Rapunzel grinned up at him.

"Not a problem. Have a nice day!"

She waved goodbye, and crossed the street to the restaurant, opening the door and walking in. After almost running into a grumbling, bearded customer, she managed to find a seat at the counter. An aging, shorter woman took orders and delivered food. Rapunzel tried to get her attention, but she bustled past with a tray food.

"Be with you in a minute!" The woman called over her shoulder.

"No hurry..." Rapunzel was happy just to sit and people-watch. There were lots of them: a pretty blonde arguing with a little boy, a few couples sitting together, a pair of tired young parents whispering over their sleeping baby.

"Alright, sweets, what'll it be?" Suddenly the older woman was standing across the counter from her, pen poised above her order pad. Rapunzel blink quickly, trying to collect her thoughts.

"Actually, I was wondering if you were hiring."

"Huh." She looked Rapunzel over, considering. "You ever waitress before?"

"No," Rapunzel replied excitedly. "but I'm a quick learner."

She thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Sure, I could use some help. I'm Granny."

"Rapunzel." _It worked! _She thought. _I can do this! _

"Come on," Granny gestured for Rapunzel to follow her. "Let's grab you an apron." Rapunzel was so excited that she nearly tripped getting off the stool.

Walking back into the kitchen, Granny gave her a crash course in waitressing: be polite, keep track of the orders, ask for sides with sandwiches, wipe the tables in between customers. The list kept going, and she got more and more nervous and confused as Granny kept talking. Soon, an apron was tied around her back and an order book in her hand. Finally, Granny gave her a push out the door and pointed to a table that hadn't been served yet.

Rapunzel took a deep breath.


	2. An Old Friend

"Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" Gothel's voice was impatient from outside.

"Yes, mother!" She called back, setting her book aside and rushing over to the window and throwing the end of her golden hair down the side of the tower. The gleaming gold waterfall reached 30 feet to the grass outside.

After she pulled her mother inside the tower, Gothel wrapped her in a warm hug. She returned the embrace with as much strength as a 15-year-old could muster

"Now, Rapunzel," she said, kissing her forehead. "Have you finished the chores?"

"Yep."

"Good girl." Gothel pinched her cheek and started into the kitchen, but stopped when she saw the book Rapunzel was reading. "What's that doing out?"

"Oh," For some reason, Rapunzel suddenly felt guilty, like she had been caught doing something bad. "I was looking through it." The book was large and leather-covered, full of maps and descriptions of all of the kingdoms in the Enchanted Forest. She had found it on her mother's bookshelf, next to her books on potions and magic.

Picking it up, Gothel scolded her. "Rapunzel, you know that you shouldn't be reading about the outside world."

"Why not?" she asked, puzzled.

"Because these books are lies! They tell you that everything is wonderful when it really isn't. No princes rescue princesses, not really." The book disappeared from her mother's hand in a puff of purple smoke.

"Oh... right."

"Now, cheer up, honey," Gothel walked to the kitchen, and started to make dinner. "I'm telling you this to protect you. I wouldn't want you to go out and just be disappointed."

* * *

Rapunzel's was tired. Her feet hurt, the small of her back stung, and her shoulders ached. And she had never been happier. She had worked a full shift at Granny's and, although there were a few mixed-up orders and broken plates, she absolutely loved it. It was new and exciting, and she got to meet people. It was late, and there were only a few people left in the diner.

Sitting down on a stool, she closed her eyes and smiled. _I did it! I did it! _She thought. Her mother always said she couldn't make it on her own, but Rapunzel had proved her wrong.

"Alison?"

She jumped at the name. Looking up, she saw a familiar face: brown hair framing kind brown eyes and a large nose. "Jim?"

He laughed, a big, happy sound, and hugged her. "It's great to see you!"

"You, too!" Rapunzel exclaimed, hugging him back.

He pulled back and smiled at her. "It's Fredrick, actually."

"I'm Rapunzel." She replied, grinning.

"You know, I never expected to see you in town. Did you move here?"

"Yep, just this morning. I thought a new start would be nice."

"Good for you." He said sincerely.

"Speaking of, how's Katherine? Did you two-"

"Yes," Fredrick looked like the happiest man in the world. "She's outside, waiting for me."

"Oh, sorry," Rapunzel jumped off the stool and went behind the corner. "What can I get you?"

"Black coffee and a green tea." As she put together the order, he kept talking "We were married before the curse: I was a knight and she was a princess. Everything turned out great. We're really happy."

"Fredrick, that's wonderful," She said as she handed him the drinks. "I—"

Rapunzel reacted instinctively, dropping to the ground and pressing her back against the wall. Her mother had just passed outside, and looked furious. She grabbed for the dagger she had in her hiking boot, holding it to her chest.

After counting to ten, she looked up at Fredrick, who stared back down at her with a puzzled expression. _Is she gone? _She mouthed. He nodded.

She slipped the dagger back into her boot and stood up, trying to calm her racing heart. "Sorry." She apologized, embarrassed.

"It's okay. Rapunzel, that woman outside, is she—are you in danger?"

"No, nothing like that." She tried to hide her terror; she was so sure her mother was going to come into the diner and take her back home. "I'm fine. _Really._" She added when Fredrick didn't look convinced.

"Okay... But you'll tell me when you're not, right?" He asked. "If you need help, come talk to me."

"Yeah, of course." Rapunzel was surprised, that he would offer her help.

"Alright, see you around." She watched as he walked outside, joined a beautiful blonde on the sidewalk, and walked off. There was a pang in her chest she couldn't explain.


	3. A Thief

It was late at night when Gothel came home, and Rapunzel was pretending to be asleep. She had stayed up late, just staring out the window and thinking, mainly about leaving. Usually she didn't like to—it made her feel guilty, like she was betraying her mother—but that night she indulged herself. She concocted a wild fantasy that she was rescued by a stranger and they went around having adventures. Later she found out that he was royalty and they went back to his castle, to live happily ever after.

Gothel's lantern light out in the forest brought her back to reality, and she ran up to her room and dove under the covers. She heard her mother calling her name a few times, but then she heard the soft _whoosh _and felt the use of magic that told her Gothel had transported into the tower. She didn't know why she didn't simply do that every time she came or went from their home, but Rapunzel still lifted her up and down the side of the tower without question.

Rapunzel scolded herself for her silly fantasy and tried to fall asleep. She was just dozing off when she felt something _horrible_. It was like an explosion on the far reaches of her awareness, followed by a sense of dark that clung to her bones.

Launching herself out of bed, she stumbled down the stairs. "Mother! _Mother!_" She cried.

"I'm right here, darling." She stood calmly at the window, gazing outside. Rapunzel rushed to her side. What she saw outside made her gasp. Huge clouds boiled in the forest, flickering purple and black as they raced closer.

"What _is_ that?" Rapunzel asked in a whisper, drawing close too her mother.

Gothel wrapped her arms around Rapunzel and smiled. "Nothing to be frightened of."

The clouds were on top of them now, rushing in the window and enveloping them. She clung tight to Gothel.

She was in her house, her home, a run-down cabin in the woods, with only two rooms. Alison swept the floor, humming as she worked. She was wearing a rather ratty dress with her long hair tied up. She heard the clink of tools outside, as her mother tended the garden. Alison finished tidying the house, went to collect raspberries by the ravine, helped her mother make dinner, and finally, went to bed.

When she got up the next morning, Alison made breakfast, tidied the house, collected raspberries, and helped her mother make dinner. Everyday, Alison did the same chores, had the same conversation, wore the same dress. She never noticed the sameness.

"Where did you sleep last night?" Granny's voice demanded behind her.

Startled, Rapunzel froze in the middle of tying her apron. "What?"

Granny planted her hands firmly on her hips. "_Where_ did you _sleep_?" She said, enunciating each word clearly.

"Um..." For the life of her, Rapunzel couldn't think of a lie.

"I'm guessing it was the woods." Rapunzel flushed red. She hadn't thought twice about sleeping in the woods; she had done it often enough when her mother was in a mood. "You have twigs in your hair. Am I wrong?"

"No."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

She slumped against the counter. It was her second day at work and they had yet to open the diner. "No."  
Granny nodded. "I'll fix you up a room." She said, walking briskly away.

"Wait!" Rapunzel chased her into the kitchen. "I can't pay you. Please don't. I'm fine in the woods, really."

"You'll stay with me until you can get on your feet."

"But—"

"Well, you can't live out in the woods! Believe me, I've taken in more fairy-tale creatures than I can count. You can pay me when you have the money." She glared at Rapunzel over her glasses, daring her to contradict her.

After a moment, Rapunzel sighed, "Fine." She looked down at her dirty boots, and then glanced up. "Thank you." She said with the tiniest of smiles, then looked back down.

She heard Granny sigh. "Whatever's going on with you, hon, you'll work it out. Keep fighting."

Startled, Rapunzel looked up at her. Her expression had softened, and she could see a sympathy that told her she understood. Tears pricked her eyes. "Okay." She sniffed slightly.

Granny smiled. "Now go on and get back to work." She said briskly, shooing her back into the restaurant.

Rapunzel opened the diner alongside Granny. Serving breakfast, she socialized with the people of Storybrooke, many of whom asked her name and made small talk. She worked her shift alongside Granny with a smile of her face and a spring in her step, until halfway through the lunch crowd.

She went to clean up a table, and noticed that the check hadn't been paid. Remembering who was sitting here, she grabbed the bill and ran outside, ignoring Granny's sharp cry. Studying the crowd, Rapunzel saw him, a head of brown hair with hunched shoulders, about a block away.

She sprinted after him. When she finally caught up with him, she grabbed his shoulder of his hoodie and yanked. He spun around and faced her, surprised.

"You need..." Rapunzel gasped for air, "You need to pay... your bill." She held out the check.

"What?" The guy looked about 20, maybe 21, with brown hair. He was leanly built and tall, and was wearing a blue hoodie. "What bill?" He didn't meet her eyes.

"The bill at Granny's!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He tried to push pass her, but Rapunzel stepped in front of him.

"Pay it. Please." She tapped him in the chest with the check.

He blushed. "Why do you care?"

"It's my second day at work, I don't want to get one of my tabs skipped on!" At first she had assumed that he simply forgot to pay, but now she realized that he did it on purpose. He was _stealing_!

"I only ordered a coffee!"

"Then why do you care? It's only two dollars!" Rapunzel exclaimed, frustrated.

He clenched his jaw, looking like he was thinking about knocking her over and trying to run for it.

Noticing someone across the street, she smiled smugly. "If you don't, I'll call for the sheriff."

Fuming, he reached for his wallet. "Here." He handed her the money.

She put it in her apron pocket and studied him curiously. "You had the money. Why would you steal?"

"I—"

"Problem?" He was cut off by Sheriff Swan, a stern woman with blond curls. Rapunzel didn't know much from being in town for two days, but apparently she was King James' and Snow White's daughter. And also some sort of savior.

"Not at all." She smiled brightly at the sheriff, gesturing with the check. "He just forgot to pay his tab. It's taken care of."

The guy stared at her, stunned.

* * *

The next morning, Rapunzel was serving the dwarves, who had all crammed into the largest booth and ordered their "usual" (which Granny explained as twenty scrambled eggs, a whole loaf of toast, and coffee) when the guy that had tried to skip on the tab walked in. He looked embarrassed as he took a seat at the counter.

She didn't really know why she had covered for him. Maybe she just didn't want him to get in trouble. After all, it was only a cup of coffee. Besides, he didn't seem _bad, _not really. Rapunzel remembered his look of astonishment; he didn't expect her to do it. She approached him.

"Can I help you?" She asked falteringly.

His eyes stayed glued to the countertop. "I wanted to apologize. For yesterday." He said. "That...that was wrong."

Rapunzel was speechless. She never would have thought this would happen. The stranger looked genuinely abashed.

After a couple minutes of silence, she extended her hand and smiled. "I'm Rapunzel."

He reached out and shook it. "Eugene." He replied, grinning.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! I hoped you liked it! If you could give me some critique, that'd be awesome!**


End file.
